We Are Young
by iLoveGeorgeWeasley
Summary: A short little Harry/Mione story. They'll never remember come morning.


We Are Young

Just a random Harry/Mione story. Hope you enjoy :-)

Hermione sat in her flat reading a book with her warm cup of tea when her phone rang.

"Bloody hell, it's nearly midnight, who could that be." She mumbled setting her book down and reaching for the phone.

"Hello?" She asked irritated.

"Hermione?" The male's voice asked.

"No the tooth fairy, of course, you bloody well called me didn't you." She said even more irritated.

"S-sorry, will you, will you, will you, come get me….please." He asked, he hiccupped and she rolled her eyes. She felt so sorry for him, Ginny left him for Draco a few months back and he didn't know what to do now. She sighed and rubbed her eyes tirelessly.

"Yes, where are you?" She asked him.

"That one pub by the shop." He said hiccupping again.

"Good description Harry." She said rolling her eyes.

"The street sign says Diagon Alley on it." He said. Hermione bit her tongue from screaming at him and just sighed once more.

"I'll come for you now, do not go anywhere, I mean it Harry James Potter, stay there." She said hanging up. She grabbed her shoes, jacket and wand and stormed from her flat. She walked down the stairs and out the door onto the streets. She walked down the street and into the Leaky Cauldron. She saw Harry with his head on the bar, Tom looked at her happily.

"Poor bloke, drank himself near to death." He said nodding to Harry.

"I don't understand how he could go from hero to zero in seconds." A girl with tight curly blonde hair said, smirking at Hermione, and then sneering in disgust at Harry.

"Right, well here's the thing love, he's my best friend, the reason you're alive today. I seriously suggest you leave my sight now or I will use _this_." She said gesturing to her wand. The girls eyes went wide and she ran off. Hermione walked over to harry and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, come on lets go." She whispered. He looked up at her; his eyes were red and bloodshot. He had a glazed look in his eye and he looked terrible.

"Ginny?" He asked. Hermione smiled a little in pity for him.

"No, it's me, Hermione. You called me, remember?" She said, helping him stand up.  
>"Hermione, right." He said wobbling as he stood up.<p>

"Come on, we'll go back to my flat." She said wrapping an arm around his waist, his arm around her shoulders, her other arm supported his middle from the front.

"I'll see you Tom." Hermione said nodding to the barman, he nodded and waved them both off. Hermione struggled to carry Harry to her flat.

"Harry, you know I love you, but if you keep calling me when the bar closes to carry you home one more time, I'll disown you as my best friend." Hermione said jokingly. He just chuckled.

"I love you too Hermione. Always have, always will." He said, a little more soberly, the air had cleared some of his haze away.

"I know Harry, you tell me that every time I carry you home." She said. She pushed opened her door to her flat and guided Harry to the guest room. He sat on the edge off the bed and looked at her. She took off his shoes and threw them by the door. She looked up at him and sighed, his eyes began to water.  
>"Hermione, how did I become <em>this<em>?" He asked gesturing to himself.

"You went through a lot of touch times Harry. But it'll all get better. I promise." She said wiping his tears away. She ran her hand through his hair and kissed his forehead before leaving him to undress.

"I meant it Hermione." He said before she closed the door. She opened it slowly and looked at him confused.

"Meant what?" she asked him.

"When I said I loved you." He said. Hermione smiled sadly and nodded. She left to go resume her position on the couch; she reheated her tea and began reading her book. Every other day Hermione would get the call from Harry to go get him, and every other day he would tell Hermione the exact same thing, but always the next morning he would never remember. Hermione sighed and wiped away the tear that fell on her book. If only Harry knew how much she loved him, if only he would remember how much he loved her.

…

…

…

The ringing just wouldn't stop. Hermione reached for the phone sleepily, she had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for the usual call. But when she answered it all she received was the dial tone, the ringing didn't stop. She sat up and realized it was her door buzzer. She walked over to the door and pushed the button to let whoever it was into her building. She pulled her wand from her hair out and gripped it in her hand. When there was a knock on her door she opened it slowly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him sleepily, she had pocketed her wand and leaned against the door.

"I woke you." He said frowning.

"You always do." She said opening the door letting him in.

"But I'm getting better at not waking you." He chuckled. She nodded and felt her eyelids drop with every passing second. She shook her head trying to wake herself up but it was no good. She felt her the rush of air under her but didn't feel the floor as she expected to. Luckily Harry had turned around at the moment she began to fall from being so tired. He caught her in his arms, when he noticed she was asleep he gently carried her to her bedroom.

"Oh Hermione, usually it's you putting me to bed." He chuckled. He set the covers over her tiny form and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well love." He whispered.

"I love you." She whispered in her sleep. Harry's heart leapt and he smiled widely.

"I love you too." He said before leaving her room. He walked down the hall and to the front door. He had come to tell Hermione his feelings for her, but only got the courage to do it so late at night. She wouldn't remember it in the morning, but he didn't mind, that meant he would be able to do it properly.

…

…

…

"Come on Harry, let's go! While we're young!" Hermione shouted while sitting in the living room of his flat. She had agreed to let Harry take her for dinner and drinks tonight.

"I'm coming, don't get your wand in a knot!" He shouted. She could hear his footsteps falling on the hall floor, he walked into the living room and grinned at her. She looked beautiful, her once frizzy brown hair, had turned into nice curly locks, she had tied her hair back in a loose bun. She was wearing a deep purple dress that was slit up to her thigh.  
>"You look better than I do." He said chuckling. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at him, she felt so insignificant compared to him. His hair was nicely combed for once, his suit was black and his shoes so shiny she could see herself in them. His green eyes shown bright behind his glasses and his smile made her melt.<p>

"Right." She said. He took her hand and led her out of his flat and down to the street. A car was waiting for them, Hermione just rolled her eyes at his.

"Harry-" She began.

"Nope, I already know what you're going to say, and I don't want to hear it Mione, because this is going to be proper." He said.

"What's going to be proper?" She asked him as she slid into the car.

"Our date." He said sliding into the car smiling.

**A/N: I know it has a cliffhanger, but hey it keeps you wanting more, and yes there will be more, maybe not of this story but more of other stories. R&R pleaseeee! :-)**


End file.
